


Five Feet Apart - Afterwards

by MCEmma22



Category: Five Feet Apart (2019)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCEmma22/pseuds/MCEmma22
Summary: After the events of last year at Saint Grace's hospital between CF patients Will Newman and Stella Grant, will they be able to move on? When their best friends Jason, Hope, Camila, and Maya make a mysterious plan, will they be able to keep it a secret? Or will they tell?





	1. A new beginning

**Author's Note:**

> : This takes place 1 year after Stella gets new lungs  
> : Will's lung function is worse  
> : In the book, Will is going on a trip around the world. Pretend they didn't see each other at the airport. Will is visiting the Netherlands with Hope and Jason while Stella is going there with Camila and Maya.  
> : There are going to be other chapter where its like a text message between two or more character later on

Will:  
Morning Stell. I’m on a surprise trip with Jason and Hope  
today. They said that once we were done visiting the  
pyramids of Egypt, that we would go somewhere that they  
enjoyed. Hope to talk to you soon.  
9:47 AM (for him)

Stella:  
Hey will. It’s actually night for me. Camila, Maya, and  
I are going to Norway for a trip because it’s a place that  
Abby always wanted to visit. My moms says there are pretty  
Great views there though so I’ll send pictures.  
9:50 PM (for her)

Will:  
That would be great.  
9:50 AM (for him)

Stella:  
Also...HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! I’m sorry I missed it  
yesterday I was busy packing for my trip. Apparently you need  
to wear layers when taking a trip to Norway because of the  
weird weather. Before I leave though, I’m going to visit Poe.  
any notes for today?  
9:53 PM (for her)

Will:  
Just the normal note from me please. I miss him and hope  
his spirit is doing well and is thriving. I love you. ♥  
9:54 AM (for him)

Stella:  
You got it. (ILYT) Join me for a live stream  
later?  
9:54 PM (for her)

Will:  
You got it!  
9:56 AM (for him)

Stella:  
Bye Will. :D  
9:56 PM (for her)

Will:  
Bye Stella.  
9:57 AM (for him)


	2. Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella's POV. 
> 
> This is what Stella is doing before her trip to Norway. Packing, visiting, and driving around town. 
> 
> ~~~IT'S SHORT~~~  
> I'll post longer ones later.

Gotta send Will his present I was thinking to myself. So, I wrapped it up in the nicest wrapping paper I could and sent it off to his mother’s house.   
I was finishing up my flight preparations when Camila and Maya texted me that they were outside. Like the control freak I am, I told them to wait until I had checked everything on my list. I look into my suitcase seeing everything neatly folded into little squares and everything in piles. As I moved to the top pockets of the cover of the suitcase, I see the compartment in which I used to store all of my CF medications. My immediate thought is Will. I took those donated lungs for him. If I hadn’t we could still be seeing each other everyday just at a distance. Ever since I decided to take those lungs, the space has grown larger instead of becoming smaller.  
I look at my art desk that I had bought right after the events of last year. I see Will’s sketch book. The one with the cartoons, the beautiful sketch of Abby and I, and the one person that I was about to go see. Poe. I sit there looking through it like I had done millions of times before but suddenly jumping into reality as my friends message me again. I shove the sketch book into my suitcase and zip it closed. On my way out the door I do three things. 1. Grab my backpack  
2\. Say goodbye to my parents  
3\. Plan out the rest of the day.  
Heading out the door, I smell the morning dew as I look up at the sky. It was still dark out and you could see the stars peaking through the clouds. My friends came to help me with my two bags and we worked together to pack Maya’s car. It was filled to the brim when we were finished and you could tell because Maya couldn’t see out the back window, she had to use the car camera to see behind her.   
We drove around town on a familiar road driving towards both Poe and Abby’s resting spaces. When we arrived, it was practically instinct to go to row 6 and walk in silence past 14 other gravestones. I had done it so many times with Abby that it was no different with Poe. We had requested that Poe was put to rest right next to Abby I guess more for me than anyone else. I sat with Abby first and layed down the lilies, her favorite flower. “Hey Abby. I miss you. Mom and dad are doing a lot better now. I’m leaving for my trip in a little bit. Living big for you. Say hi to Poe for me.” Cami and Maya were right behind me like they were every time we visited this place. Once we were done, I went for Poe. “Hey Poe. Will’s message is the same today. He misses you and hopes your spirit is living freely and, say hi to Abby for me. I’m leaving for Norway in a few hours and I wish you could've come with. Goodbye Poe.” I stand up and lay the daisies by his name and we leave.   
Looking through the window I think of all of the amazing things that we would soon be doing. I mean we could climb the mountains and learn all of the history now. Just one thing, I won’t have Abby, Poe or Will.


	3. The Flight Arrangements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a messaging chapter between Jason, Hope, Camila, and Maya, the best friends of Stella and Will. Just messages from on the plane and driving to the airport.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time for these flights are real...I searched it up. I made it so that Camila, Maya, and Stella were living in new Orleans because that is where the movie was shot so bare with me. And Jason, Hope, and Will are flying out from Egypt.

Jason:  
Yo we are about to take off. Let the mission begin.  
11:04 PM (for them)

Hope:  
He doesn’t know yet. We have hid all hints to the location.  
Are you guys at the airport yet?  
11:04 PM (for them)

Camila:  
Just arrived. Maya is driving so she can’t text but we have  
the real tickets.  
11:06 AM (for them)

Hope:  
Great. We have to make it realistic. What hotel did u  
guys check into?  
11:07 PM (for them)

Camila:  
Southern Square Resort. That’s the one u guys  
are at right?  
11:07 AM (for them)

Hope:  
Yep, that’s the one.  
11:08 PM (for them)

Jason:  
We are in the air. Gonna be a 5 hr flight.  
11:15 PM (for them)

Camila:  
Okay. Unless we get a delay, our flight is set to leave  
At 12:35 PM our time and around a 7 hr flight.  
11:15 AM (for them)

Hope:  
Okay. Have a safe flight u guys.  
11:16 PM (for them)

Camila:  
U too. Text when you guys land and we’ll do the  
same.  
11:16 AM (for them)

Jason:  
U got it!  
11:17 PM (for them)


	4. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Will's perspective. He is on the plane for the majority of it just so u know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's another short one but I've been doing other stuff like packing so bare with me.

“Dude get off of your phone. We have take advantage of the first class tickets,” Jason advised me. I was looking to see if Stella had gone LIVE yet, but she hadn’t.   
“Sorry it’s just...okay you’re right.” I turned on the notifications for her channel so that I wouldn’t miss it. But I knew I was still gonna be staring at that screen until that live button turned red.  
I ordered pita bread with hummus off the menu and when it arrived, I gobbled it down like it was my last meal. Suddenly, I got a ping from my phone and I quickly sat up reaching for it. It was my mom though, not Stella. The message read, “Will, I called the doctor from your Egypt trip and he said that your lung function had gone down 6% since your visit to Morocco. Why didn’t you tell me?” I showed the text to Jason. Neither of us was surprised considering we meant to keep it from her and everyone else. Including Hope and Stella. We were supposed to be the only ones to know and it just blew up in our faces.   
“Guys, what is going on? You have been acting weird since we saw the pyramids.” Great. So now Hope was asking questions. I looked over at Jason and we both had the same face.   
“Just tell her man," So I did.  
“Hope, my lung function is at 12 percent,” I said. Her eyes widened like she saw the angel of death. The last time I had told her my percentile was right before I went to Saint Grace's hospital, where I met Stella.  
"Wait so you're going to die soon and you never told me this?" She exclaimed. She was right though. I am going to die within the next six months if they don't find a cure which, let's be honest, is highly unlikely. "And Jason, you knew? You guys have to tell me this stuff,"  
"I know, I know. Just so you know though, you guys and my mom are the only ones who know." I continued.  
"So she doesn't? How do you do it? Not keeping things from her."  
"I just don't have the guts to tell her. She is my best friend and she can't know. Please don't tell her. Swear on it."   
"I swear," Hope claimed.   
We went on with the flight laughing and talking about the fun times that we have had over our trip so far. We told Hope all about Cuba and Alaska even though they weren't that fun. "We visited Havana and we slept in an ice hotel in Alaska. Great times man," Jason said. He's right, good times. Simpler times. No disease holding me back, no mother to assign appointments or new drug trials, just us.   
We landed really early in the morning so there was nobody at the airport except us. Jason and Hope kept hiding all clues as to where we were so that it would remain a surprise for me. We got to the rental car area and the man sitting at the front desk was half asleep, tired from working all day. We got a navy blue minivan but I wasn't even able to look at the license plates because Hope was hiding them from me. They were really big on not letting me know where we were.   
When we were driving in the car, I noticed that the red "LIVE" button on Stella's youtube page had popped up. So I jolted up in my seat and I pressed on the video. She was in the airport lobby and had propped up her phone by her suitcase in order to keep it stable. She must've seen my username because she stopped in the middle of her sentence and smiled into the camera as if pointing it towards me.


	5. Stella

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella's POV of her flight.

"Hello, World!! So I'm here at the airport. My flight boards in a little bit here but I am on my way to Norway for a trip." As I'm scrolling through my comments page, I see a familiar username, "willnewman". I smile staring at the name right before snapping back into reality when my flight is called for boarding.   
"Flight 7634 heading to Norway, we are now excepting boarding passes for A group. Again, Flight 7634....."  
"That's my cue. I'll be posting a flight video later tonight with photos from the plane. Okay, bye guys!" I close my recording app and close my camera so that it would fit nicely in my carry on bag. When I look up, Maya and Camila are waving at me from down the hallway but they are standing at a different terminal. I yell over to them, "Maya the terminal for Norway is number 6, not 8."  
"We know! Just come over here." I look up at the departing plane screen and it says "ONE-WAY TRIP TO THE NETHERLANDS". I was so confused because they had told me we were going to Norway this whole time. "Hurry up Stella! We have to get on the plane, we have first-class tickets and if we don't use them, they give them to other passengers."   
I run over with my belongings to terminal 8 thinking that this is all just a prank. But when we actually get in the line to board, I start to freak out. "Camila, what is going on? Aren't we supposed to be boarding the plane to Norway?" I whisper under my breath.  
"Just come with us. Do you trust me?"  
"Sure." We board the flight and we are in first class! I almost squealed in excitement. Maya takes my bag and motions for me to sit down in the window seat and I follow her instructions. I try asking them questions but they never answer me. So, I decided to go with the flow and take advantage of the window seat. 

(30 minutes into the flight)

"Can I have the spiced beef salad, please? Oh, and could I get the sauce on the side?" The flight attendant then nods, "Great, thank you." I take out my canon camera and start taking pictures of the beautiful sky outside and begin to plan out a collage in my head.   
"Attention passengers, we are experiencing some turbulence at the moment. Please remain in your seats until further notice for your safety and everyone around you. Thank you," the captain says over the microphone. I look outside the window again and the clouds are growing darker like there is a storm coming. I look around and people are sleeping and not thinking anything about what the captain said. I look out the window again and I see that we are surrounded by angry, gray clouds.  
"Maya? Maya, wake up." I shake her to try to wake her up.  
"What? I'm trying to sleep." She complained. But when I point out the window, she gets a little jumpy and shakes Camila to tell her as well. At this point, we are all scared because the rain was hitting the windows really hard. I just tried to remain calm and not think about it. So, I did what any YouTuber would do. I documented it. I know it's crazy but I had to do something. I took out my recording camera and held it out to the wet window and held it there for a good 2 minutes for a cool time lapse. When I got my food the flight attendant calmed us down saying that the storm was almost passed us.   
When I lifted up the salad lid, I dug right in. It was so good and I couldn't stop eating. When I was finished, I looked outside and it was sunny and a rainbow appeared. I silently cheered. I checked the clock and it was 1:10 pm. Another five hours was ahead of me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ AFTER YOU'VE READ THE CHAPTER :
> 
> So in the book and in the movie, Stella has survivors guilt and she wants to make sure that she lives the longest life possible. In this chapter, she still feels that when the plane is surrounded by dark clouds because of the possibility of the plane crashing and her, not surviving it.
> 
> I just moved so more will be coming :)


End file.
